


The Devil's Twin

by Blondie2000



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angry Michael, Angst, BAMF Chloe Decker, Chloe Decker Needs A Hug, F/M, Hurt Chloe Decker, Hurt Michael, Inspired by a Trailer, Jealous Michael, Mild Sexual Content, POV Chloe Decker, Protective Lucifer, Spoilers, Twins, Wings, season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25357699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blondie2000/pseuds/Blondie2000
Summary: Inspired by the season 5 trailer. How Chloe figures it out that Lucifer is not who he says he is.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 15
Kudos: 151





	The Devil's Twin

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone. This is my first Lucifer fic and I am nervous. I am excited for new season. I was wondering if Michael was going to show up. I actually didn't think the show would do the twin thing. I am excited to see Tom's Michael. This is my first time I am writing a different Lucifer and Michael. I always wrote the Supernatural Lucifer and Michael so...*Nerves increasing* Here goes.
> 
> This is inspired by some of the scenes in the trailer. Let me know what you think. :)

Lucifer shoves Chloe against the wall. The detective didn't have time to process before his lips suddenly slammed against hers. He traps her between his arms and Chloe felt the air was being sucked out of her. His kisses were fierce and rough Chloe could barely breathe. He goes to remove her shirt but she stops him and shakes her head.

"You first." She panted between breaths.

Lucifer nods and grins.

"As you wish."

He steps back and unbuttons his shirt. Chloe has already seen Lucifer's body. The sight of his bare chest made her mouth drop open anyway. His grin widens at her reaction. He chuckles and turns round and tosses the shirt to the side.

"Lucifer."

"Hmm?"

He faces her with his eyebrow raised.

"Your back."

"What about it?"

"Your scars." Chloe frowns. "There gone."

"My scars?"

Chloe turns him towards the mirror.

"Your scars." She runs her fingers down his smooth back. "Where your wings are."

"Oh." Lucifer studies his back. He then rolls his shoulders and shrugs. "Must have healed."

Her frown deepens.

"Healed?"

"Yes darling they have healed." The detective looked at him with a skeptical expression. He sighs. "You know I was down there for quite some time. Maybe a few months for you but..." He grits his teeth clearly looking uncomfortable. "...but a millennia for me." He again looks at his back. "In time they must have healed."

"Oh." She nods but her expression remained uncertain. "I guess that makes sense."

He smiles at her.

"Detective." He brings his hand up to tucks a stray of hair behind her ear. "I told you Hell has changed me. Hell changes anyone. Those scars were part of the old me." He takes her hand. "It's all in the past now. This is who I am now. I am..."

"Lucifer 2.0." She smiled at him. "I know."

"Now." His devilishly smile returns. "Shall we continue Detective?"

"After you." Chloe teased.

Lucifer lifts her up and carries her to the bed. He carefully lies her down before climbing on top of her. He claims her mouth with his own and he begins unbuttoning her shirt. He then moves down to her trousers. He removes her belt and runs his fingers along it in a teasing manner. Chloe cocked her eyebrow at him. Right no kinky stuff. He throws the belt and starts removing her trousers. She kicks her trousers off and lets out a moan as he kisses along her collarbone. They soon switched positions.

Chloe kisses him all over. His hands move to her bra but the detective goes back. A teasing smile plays on her lips.

"Tell me." She said in a seductive tone. "What do you truly desire?"

"You." He gasped. "I want you."

He goes for her bra wanting to remove the offending item but she blocks him. That teasing smile remains on her lips.

"Louder. Say that you mean it." She purred.

"YOU!" He looks into her eyes that sparkled with amusement. "I WANT YOU!"

She pushes him down and locks her lips with his. He grips her hair and kisses her passionately. Suddenly Lucifer felt something cold press against his skin. He opens his eyes and sees a gun pressed against his jaw. He frowns and looks at the owner of the weapon.

Chloe looks down at him with a stern expression. The teasing act was gone. He frowns.

"Detective?"

Her face hardens. He has only seen this look on her when they are on the field. He laughs a little.

"I didn't know were we role-playing."

"You're not him."

"I beg your pardon?"

She shakes her head.

"You're not him."

"Detective I can assure you I am Lucifer Morningstar, King of Hell."

"No. I know Lucifer and you are not Lucifer."

He flops back on to the pillow and sighs heavily.

"What makes you think I am not who I say I am?"

"I worked with Lucifer for years." She answered while keeping the gun aimed at him. "There are things I know about Lucifer. One, he hates paperwork. He always gets bored when I'm doing paper work. He would be annoying me not helping me."

"Is there a problem with me being helpful?"

"Two, he always eats Dan's puddings. I offered you a pudding behind Dan's back and you turned it down."

"I wasn't hungry."

"You only ate them to annoy Dan. When I showed you the pudding...you were disgusted by it."

"Hell has changed my taste buds."

"Three." She continued ignoring his excuses. "You don't do your thing anymore."

"What thing?"

"Your thing. Your ability."

"Oh that." He chuckled. "I decided to solve cases the good old-fashioned way. Look into the person's background, their relationships..."

"Lucifer would prefer to cut to the chase. He would wanna get the answers and move on. He would not give up on the one thing that makes him who he is."

"Darling I think you are overreacting."

"Four!"

"Bloody Hell." He sighed.

"The scars."

"I told you they have healed."

"Why would Hell heal your scars. Isn't Hell suppose to be a place of pain and suffering?"

"I told you I been down there for a long time..."

"You didn't even know what I was talking about when I mentioned the scars. I'm a cop. I know when someone is lying. You...You been lying to me. The Lucifer I know wouldn't lie to me."

"I have never lied to you."

Chloe looked at his worried face but his eyes gave out a different message. Lies. All he has done is lied to her. Did he really think she was that stupid? His concern for her wasn't genuine it was all an act. She takes a deep breath and slips on her mask not wanting this imposter to see the tears that threatened to form.

"Five." Her voice cracked as she spoke. "Lucifer is vulnerable when he is around me." She looks down at her necklace. She touches the bullet. The memory of her shooting Lucifer in the warehouse flashed across her mind. She grasps the bullet and faces the imposter who wore his face. "If I shoot you now..."

"You will blow my brains out." He interrupted her. "Detective you really think this is wise?"

"If you are not Lucifer, you will live."

"If I am Lucifer." His eyes darken. "I will be dead. You will have my blood on your hands."

Chloe knew she is taking a risk. If she is wrong and this is the Devil she has fallen in love with his blood would be on her hands. She would never forgive herself. Her eyes go on his shoulder. Maybe she can shoot his shoulder. If he bleeds that will confirm he is who he says he is. She grips her gun and places her finger on the trigger.

"You won't shoot me." Lucifer cackled. "You ain't got it in you."

The gun shook in her hand. Tears formed in the corner of her eyes. She was struggling to keep herself together. She was close to breaking. He reaches out and puts his hand on the gun.

"Chloe." He said softly to her. "Let this go."

Chloe suddenly pulls away from him and climbs off the bed.

"You're not him!"

He sits up. He was looking annoyed now.

"Six." Chloe raises her gun. "Lucifer never called me by my name."

He stands up and puts his shirt on.

"Detective." He puts his jacket on and faces her. "I think we should call it a night. You obviously had a long day and you need to rest."

"Cut the crap." She glared at him. "Who are you? I want the truth now!"

He stared at her for several moments. Then his lips form into a smirk. The expression looked so foreign on his face. He steps forward her. Chloe takes a step back. Her back pressed against the wall. His figure seemed to grow larger as he approached her. He was soon towering over her with that menacing smirk on his face.

"Who am I?"

His British accent is dropped. He now sounded American. It was weird hearing it from his mouth.

Then wings sprung from behind him. They won't white like Lucifer's. The wings are black like coal.

"I'm Michael."

Chloe blinks. She was speechless. She knew this wasn't Lucifer but now it has been confirmed she didn't know want to do. This is an angel standing in front of her. She couldn't arrest him.

"Michael." She said his name slowly. Her mind was still trying to process the fact God's warrior is here in the penthouse and he is wearing Lucifer's face. "You are Lucifer's brother?"

She mentally kicked herself for asking such a stupid question. He chuckles.

"Yes." He smiled. "Lucifer is my twin."

_Lucifer has a twin brother!_

"All this time...It was you." Her heart sunk. "Lucifer never returned."

He grins at her realization.

"No."

"Why? Why pretend to be Lucifer? Why do all this?"

He pours himself a glass of whiskey. He sips it and his eyes go on the weapon that was still aimed at him.

"Put that down Chloe. Guns can't harm me."

Chloe lowers the gun without hesitation.

"Put it on the floor and kick it away." He ordered.

Chloe obeys and puts the gun on the ground. She kicks it and watches it slide across the room. She blinks a few times and looks at him with confusion. She glances at the gun then looks back at him.

"You are confused." He noticed. He sits down and his wings curl back in. He crosses his leg over the other. He gestures to the other seat "Sit."

Chloe puts her trousers on and sits down. Her hands go on her lap and her shoulders remain tense.

"Let's start from the beginning. I am Michael Demiurgos. Lucifer is my twin brother. You are aware of the story. Lucifer rebelling against God. I led an army against my brother and I cast him out. It didn't stop there. After Lucifer was cast out Father changed. He wouldn't look at me. He looks at me and he sees Lucifer. Turns out it's not so fun being a twin especially when you wear the Devil's face. Lucifer ruined me. He ruined my reputation in Sliver City. I was once Heaven's General and now..." Michael grits his teeth Pain showed in his eyes. "I'm nothing."

"Father put me on the back bench. At least then I was out of the way. No one had to see the Devil's twin. Amenadiel took my spot and everyone looked up at him like he was the hero. Yet I was one who saved Sliver City. I sent Lucifer to Hell. I turned on my own brother because that's what Father wanted. I never got praised or rewarded." He clenched his fists. "The day Father cast my brother out is also the day Father abandoned me. I was angry. I was tired of the comments. the stares, everyone betting that I will be the next to rebel. So I left."

"I came down to Earth. I got a job, earned a living. Things were finally looking good. People saw me as me not Samael, not Lucifer, not Lucifer's brother, me."

His face darkens.

"It didn't last. Dear brother had the same thoughts. He came to Earth and made a name for himself. Soon everyone knew Lucifer Morningstar. When someone addressed me as Mr Morningstar. It brought back memories. I felt I lost my place all over again. Then I heard about you." Chloe flinched when his intense gaze goes on her. "Lucifer found love. Father wanted Lucifer to be in love." Rage flashes across his eyes. "Lucifer got the dream life. He had family, friends, he had you. Who the Hell did I have? I had no one. I was a good soldier, I devoted my life to God yet I get nothing. Lucifer who rebelled, ruled Hell and broke lots of rules gets rewarded. It's not fair...IT'S NOT FAIR!"

Chloe jumps at the sound of glass shattering. She looks at broken glasses scattered on the ground.

"I thought enough was enough. If I am not going to be rewarded with the perfect life..." He smiles. "I'll take my brother's life instead. I wanted to take everything away from him. I wanted to be him. It was going so well until you decided to screw it up!"

"Your Lucifer is good." Chloe shakes her head. "Not that good." He glares at her. She leans forward. "Look I'm sorry this happened to you but you can't go round pretending to be someone you are not." Her arms went up in the air. "God I nearly had sex with you."

"Father has nothing to do with our intimate relationship."

Chloe rolls her eyes.

"Look I'm just saying living your brother's life is not going to make you happy. Your life is built on lies. The lies will increase it will never stop and one day you will break and the truth will come out. You won't only hurt yourself you will also hurt others... like me." She sighs. "You need to stop pretending. You should be yourself I mean you are Michael you are quite a big deal. Lot of people look up to you. You're a warrior."

"Was a warrior." He looks in the mirror. His fingers trail along his face. Sadness showed in his eyes. "This face is a curse. I lost my identify. You don't look at me and think Saint Michael, worthy warrior. You look at me and think Satan, Devil, abomination. I was tired of my siblings seeing me as him, I'm tired of only being known as him on Earth. I gave up. I might as well should not be Michael Demiurgos I should be Lucifer Morningstar maybe then I'll get the respect I deserve."

"That's not how it works. Michael, you can't be Lucifer, you will never be Lucifer. I know the truth it's over! I suggest tomorrow we go to the precinct and you can tell everyone you are Lucifer's twin brother. I'm sure Amenadiel will be happy to see you." Michael growled. "If not." Chloe continued. "Then I suggest you get the Hell out. This is Lucifer's home and you are not welcome here." She snatches the glass from his hand. "This is not yours either!" She puts the glass down and folds her arms. She glares at him. "So what's it gonna be Michael?"

Michael rose from his seat. He cups his cheek. She moves away from his touch. He sighs and drops his arm to his side.

"You wanna know my ability?" He looks down at her. "I have the power to command. I can compel people. I give out the order and they obey."

Her eyes widen.

"That's why I put my gun down."

"As General of Silver City it was my job to give out commands to my fellow soldiers. However my power comes with a limit. I can't intervene with people's free will I can't control the person for a long period of time. I can only use this ability on small things that won't have a major impact on the world or humanity. If I over do it, there will be consequences...That you don't need to know. However Samael..." He sneered his brother's real name. "He has unlimited access to his ability. I seen how his ability benefits the police force." He looks at the ceiling. "Of course Father's favorite son gets the best powers. I do have another ability."

He suddenly grabs Chloe by her shirt and he lifts her up in the air. Chloe's eyes widen as she looks into those familiar dark eyes. Seeing the cold and hostility in those eyes made her heart-break.

"I have super strength." He grinned at her. "I even beat Amenadiel in a few fights. I could order you to keep your mouth shut but you are special Decker and sooner or later you will tell the truth. I can't have that. I got everything I ever wanted and I'm not letting the Devil's bitch take it away from me." He glances round the room. He looks at the balcony. A smile forms on his face. "I can make it look like an accident."

Chloe suddenly let's out a scream and head butts him. Michael drops her and becomes dazed. Chloe scrambles away and gets to her feet. Her eyes dart in all directions until she finally spotted the gun near the piano. She runs towards it.

"Stop!"

Chloe stops in her tracks. Her feet are glued to the ground and her body is frozen. She couldn't even move her limbs. Michael tuts as he walks past her.

"Bad move Decker." He stops in front of her. "After everything I told you, who I am you still try to put up a fight." He chuckles and shakes his head. "No wonder my brother liked you. You are just as reckless as hi...Ahhhhhhh!"

Michael drops to his knees with his hand on his groin.

"You're right." Chloe picks up her gun. "Your powers don't affect me for long."

Chloe knew there is no point shooting the angel. Michael is immortal for crying out loud. The next best thing to do is run like Hell.

Chloe runs to the elevator and presses the button. Then the doors open. Chloe's face drops. Michael is stood inside the elevator.

 _Did he seriously just..._ She looks at the spot where she last saw him then she looks back at his smirking face. _That's being dramatic._

Even Lucifer wouldn't fly to another room in Lux. Michael steps out and the doors close behind him. He backhands her and sends her flying across the room.

She hits the wall and tumbles down.

Michael approaches her crumpled form. She looks up at him. All she saw is stars. She touches her head. She then looks at her fingers that are stained with her blood.

"I really did not want it to come to this Chloe." He crouched down so he is eye level with her. "I was hoping we could make this work." He sighs. "I was wrong. I guess Lucifer Morningstar will have to continue his life without his true love."

Chloe glares at him.

"Go to Hell."

He chuckles. He swings his fist and hits her jaw. The force caused Chloe's head to snap back.

She is splayed out on the ground. Feeling helpless against the mighty angel.

 _Lucifer._ She prayed in her mind. _I don't know if you could hear me but I need you. I need you here. You are the only one who could stop this._

She knew she is wasting her time. She knew Lucifer will never leave Hell. She could pray to Amenadiel but she didn't want Amenadiel she wanted Lucifer. She wanted him here with her. She looks up at Lucifer's...no Michael's face. Tears roll down her cheeks. Would it be so bad if she imagined Michael as Lucifer in her last moments. She will see his face, his handsome face before darkness took over her.

The tears are streaming down her face now. As she waited for the final blow, the sound of flapping fills up the room.

"MICHAEL!"

Michael goes back up to his full height. He turns round and smiles at the new arrival.

"Samael." He grins. "Welcome home, how do you like the mess I made."

Chloe blinks but her vision remained blurry. She must have hit her head hard because she is suddenly seeing double.

_Wait._

She really is seeing double. She looks at the white wings. His white wings. Hope fills her chest.

"Lucifer."

When his name slipped out of her mouth, the darkness took over.

Chloe's world then went black.

* * *

_"Detective."_

_"Detective."_

Chloe opens her eyes. She let out a groan.

"Argh."

She touches her head. She winced as she felt a headache coming on. She hears the sound of beeping. She looks and sees the monitor next to her. She looks round and realizes she is in the hospital.

"Detective."

A soft voice draws her out of her thoughts. She turns her head towards the owner of the voice. She froze when she saw his face looking back at him.

"Took you long enough." He huffed a smile.

"Luci..."

She stops and fear rose inside her. She starts backing away.

"Detective."

He reaches out but she slaps his hand away. Not again. She is not going to fall for it again.

He frowns at her. She saw the hurt in his eyes. This could be an act. This could be Michael.

"Amenadiel!" His voice rose to a shout.

Seconds later Amenadiel bolts through the door. He stops by her bed. He sighs with relief.

"You're awake." He smiled at her. He goes to her side and looks down at her. He looked concern. "Are you okay?"

Chloe's scared eyes face him. She shakes her head.

"Michael."

"Gone." The angel answered with a firm nod. "For now."

"But...But..."

"Detective I can assure you I am Lucifer Morningstar, King of Hell."

"That's what he said."

"Chloe." Amenadiel places his hand on her arm. He gives her a reassuring look. "He is Lucifer."

"You thought Michael was Lucifer."

He looked guilty.

"I should have known that was not Luci. If Maze didn't tell me..."

He lowers his head. He clearly looked ashamed of himself.

"Detective."

Chloe looks at the other visitor in the room.

"I would show you my wings but..." He gestures to his surroundings. "This is not the place to do it. I can't show my Devil's face because..." He smiles but it looked forced. "Don't want to make you more uncomfortable than you already are."

"How can you prove to me you are who you say you are?" She asks.

He looks at the other angel.

"Brother."

Amenadiel gets out a sharp-looking blade. Chloe's eyes widen.

"Where did you get that?"

"Maze." He flashed her a grin as he takes the blade from his brother. "Right." He presses the blade against his palm. "Here we go."

He takes a deep breath and begins to cut into his skin. Chloe watched as blood pours out of the cut. She covers her mouth as he raises his hand to her.

"See. It's not healing. I'm vulnerable when I'm around you."

Chloe continued staring at his hand. The cut wasn't healing. It continued to bleed. She shakes her head. Tears filled her eyes. He frowns at her reaction.

"Was that not enough to prove who I am?,

She chokes a laugh at his confused expression. She suddenly throws her arms around him nearly knocking him out of his chair.

"It is you." She sobbed. She cups his cheek and looks into his eyes. "Lucifer."

He beamed at her. Warmth showed in his eyes.

"Detective."

Chloe felt something break inside her. Like a dam. Suddenly her emotions came flooding out. She cries and buries her head into his chest. She shook in his arms and sobs wracked her body.

"It's okay."

He puts his hand on the back of her head and strokes her hair.

"I'm here."

He kisses her and holds her as she lets it all out.

"I'm never you're leaving your side again."

He looks at her necklace. His fingers trail over the bullet.

"I promise."

**The End**


End file.
